


Sexy Times

by trashy_kai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, M/M, Married Life, bilbo wants to watch his TV shows, thorin wants sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin tries to have sex but he has no such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times

Thorin walked into their bedroom, his strut was slow and rather seductive. As he reached the bed he bent his body trying to be as sexy as he could. He looked at his husband and purred lightly.

“Baby, I wanna do bad things to you…”

A soft grown was heard, but Thorin kept going. He crawled in all fours towards his husband climbing onto his lap softly.

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud tonight…”

That was the moment Bilbo raised his eyes from the tablet in his hands.

“Thorin, honey, I love you and all that but I’m watching Downton Abbey so you’re gonna shut the hell up and let me watch my shows okay?”

Thorin rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very big, but I might do this as a series and add a few more things :P  
> Feel free to leave Kudos or suggestions for future shots in this.  
> You can also send me prompts and follow on [tumblr](weekili.tumblr.com) whenever you want :)


End file.
